¿Solo el final?
by Nakuru K
Summary: U/A: La vida no te da tantas oportunidades... asi que hay que aprovecharlas. Ultimo capitulo
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

_Eriol:_

_Supongo que este es el adiós, adiós a nuestros sueños juntos, te amó, aun así creo que nuestro matrimonio fue el más grande error de nuestras vidas, nos entregamos el uno al otro casi sin darnos cuenta de que no debíamos, además que esto, tarde o temprano traería consecuencias, esas consecuencias han llegaron hoy, ya no nos aguantamos mas…después de tres largos años de matrimonio, que encarnaron tres largos años de dolor para ambos, en el fondo siempre supimos que esta relación jamás funcionaria…aun sabiéndolo nos casamos, después de eso…no paramos de discutir, pero hoy, hoy ya no lo ya no fingiré, he decidido separarme de ti para siempre, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y de mi alma te digo adiós…te juro que en nuestros años de noviazgo te adore, tus ojos de zafiro tan misteriosos, tus cabellos que contaban con aquel especial color negro azulado me seducían, deseaba tener tu cuerpo solo para mi, y lo tuve, en estos momentos me doy cuenta de que solo era una atracción física de él uno por él otro, la discusión de hace dos horas por algo ya tan insignificante, me ha hecho tomar esta dolorosa decisión, pero se que si seguimos juntos un día mas seremos las personas mas infelices del planeta, no se en realidad tus sentimientos, tal vez algún día me amaste, pero me has roto el corazón y has acabado con mi alma, mis ojos ya no pueden derramar una lagrima mas… mi mente me dice que todo lo que vivimos juntos fue, es y siempre será una total hipocresía… mis sentimientos dicen que hubo un tiempo en que fue el mas hermoso sueño que sin saber como se convirtió en la peor pesadilla que jamás se ha vivido._

_Yo no soy suficiente para ti al igual que tu no lo eres para mi, es difícil aparentar ante los demás ser la mejor pareja, ya no puedo me canse de fingir… hasta ahora, te estas dando cuenta de mis verdaderos y confusos sentimientos hacia ti y hacia mi misma, se que después de esto no volveré a entrometerme mas en tu vida, pues dejare de existir, y solo un ultimo favor el mas grande que pude haberte pedido pues quiero que lo cumplas, no te sientas culpable por todo, ya que los dos tenemos culpa de algo, se que un día serás feliz y tal vez te veré, y esa felicidad es la que yo no te pude dar._

_Estos últimos tres años he añorado tanto los momentos juntos, tus besos, tus caricias, tus palabras, aquellas cosas que tenía cuando éramos novios, quien se iba a imaginar que después de ser tan felices íbamos a terminar así…_

_Nunca olvides que te ame mucho y estoy segura de que tu algún día lo hiciste, si sobrevivo a esto, por favor…no me busques jamás, lo mas probable es que no me vuelvas a ver mas…nunca mas…_

_Te ama, tu esposa…_

_Tomoyo Hiragisawa_

Por favor recuerden dejar sus reviws


	2. Cuando te conoci

_Capitulo 1_

_Cuando te conoci_

Una única lágrima rebelde cayó sobre aquella hoja que ella había escrito, aquella mujer con el que llego a compartir un gran amor y ahora debía aceptar que no existía, ella ya no lo amaba y al parecer él a ella tampoco la quería, aunque se reprochaba mucho el hecho de que tuvo que suceder todo eso para que el se diera cuanta de lo que sucedía… estaba tan cegado por los negocios que tenia que hacer para que la empresa prosperara viajado de un lugar a otro, tanto que llego a olvidar el hecho que había alguien en su casa que lo esperaba con ansia… volvió a releer la carta por séptima vez.

Eriol Hiragisawa un excelente empresario, dueño de varias compañías a nivel internacional con sus apenas veintiséis años de edad era todo un magnate para los negocios, aun así divertido, agradable, galante y caballeroso tal vez por su lugar de origen Inglaterra, era el sueño de miles de mujeres en todo el mundo, ojos azul profundo y oscuro ocultos en un par de anteojos, cabellos oscuros brillantes y bien peinado, una piel blanca además de un excelente cuerpo gracias a lo ejercicios que hacia cuando las negociaciones se lo permitían.

Al terminar de leer se reprocho una vez mas, cuando se iba a reprochar a si mismo una vez mas, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

– ¿Que demonios fue lo que paso Eriol? – Pregunto un mujer muy angustiada y enojada se le notaba en los ojos jade – ¿Como esta ahora? – Sus cabellos castaños lacios hasta la mitad de la cintura ocultaron parte de sus ojos y piel morena clara vestida con un bello vestido verde esmeralda de tirantes por debajo de las rodillas con falda en A con unas sandalias de tacón negras, ella iba con un joven a su lado mas alto no tanto como Eriol, la piel un poco mas oscura que ella, ojos ámbar y cabellos alborotados además de un cuerpo escultural traía un traje café oscuro una camisa blanca y una corbata beige al igual que sus zapatos.

Eriol – Sakura, Shaoran… ella… pues… se corto las venas y aun no se nada de su estado – Sentía y sabia que el era el culpable de aquella situación… confirmándolo con una bofetada que recibió por parte de la mejor amiga de su hasta ahora esposa, haciéndolo sonreír con melancolía – me lo merezco, eso y mas… golpéame otra vez – Y ella obedeció – Mas

Shaoran – Lo mejor será que ambos se tranquilicen – Cuando ella estaba apunto de darla le tercera bofetada – Ella estará bien – La chica suspiro – ¿Iré por café, quieren? – Ambos asintieron

Sakura – Lo siento

Eriol – No importa – Dijo casi en susurro suspirando con pesadez recordando momentos que paso con la mujer en urgencias – Las bofetadas no dolieron mas de lo que duele la culpa que tengo

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Una hermosa mañana de invierno el llegaba a la escuela en su BMW negro afortunadamente era el ultimo año para terminar su carrera en administración de eso ya cuatro años, cuando vio a una joven caminado por el campus de la mejor universidad del Japón, ojos amatista con aquella chispa y tan profundos que lo dejaron cautivados, sus cabellos se veían tan sedosos, negros cenizos rizados y largos hasta llegar al final de su espalda, para él, ella, era todo un ángel._

_Shaoran – ¿Que ves Eriol? – Llegando a su lado _

_Eriol – Una flor._

_Shaoran – ¿Tu nueva conquista?_

_Eriol – Si – Sonrió de una forma misteriosa_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Shaoran – Eriol, Eriol – Llamando la atención del empresario ofreciéndole un vaso con café que tomo – Esta caliente – Aun callado solo asintió – Resistirá ella es fuerte

Eriol – Eso espero – Nuevamente recordando su vida junto a su esposa.

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Unos días más tarde volvió a ver a la chica en la cafetería, esta vez junto a otra que conocía desde tiempo atrás era la chica japonesa que tenía loco a su amigo al gran Shaoran Li un chico tímido pero noble que venia a estudiar desde Hong Kong. Además de que ella era una de sus mejores amigas, como era posible que jamás los hubieran presentado antes. Así que el decidió ir con su amiga Sakura Kinomoto._

_Eriol – Sakura hola, buenos días, ¿como estas?, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – La ojiverde asintió – Gracias, ¿a tu amiga no le molesta? – Ella rió un poco_

_Sakura – Para nada ¿cierto Tomoyo? – Ella negó_

_Eriol – Tomoyo es un muy bonito nombre – Inmediatamente la chica de cabellos negros noto todo, a pesar de ser mas chica que Sakura era mas observadora y sabia que algo andaba mal con ese chico_

_Sakura – Tomoyo el es Eriol Hiragisawa, Eriol ella es Tomoyo Amamia mi prima_

_Tomoyo – Mucho gusto Hiragisawa – Dijo una voz armoniosa, dulce pero a la vez denotaba madurez_

_Eriol – El gusto es mió pero por favor llámame Eriol, Amamia_

_Tomoyo – Y usted llámame Tomoyo – Sonriéndole al chico_

_Eriol – Si me permites decirlo tu sonrisa, tu voz y tu belleza supongo que tú eres un ángel ¿o me equivoco? – Haciéndola sonrojar un poco_

_Tomoyo – Supongo que eso le dirá a todas sus conquistas – Sorprendiendo al joven – Bien mucho gusto en conocerlo Eriol… Sakura, debo ir a clases, nos vemos luego – Levantándose para irse_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Shaoran – ¿En que piensas?

Eriol – En como conocí a Tomoyo, como me conoció ella a mi

Sakura – Fueron buenos tiempos

Eriol – Demasiado


	3. El inicio

Capitulo 2

El inicio

Después de algunos fallos técnicos mi computadora volvió (en hp me tardaron más de un mes para arreglarla de la garantía) en fin, celebrando que volvió les dejo dos capítulos de todas mis historias y gracias por seguirlas ya que son para ustedes y es un honor que alguien las lea.

Shaoran – ¿En que piensas?

Eriol – En como conocí a Tomoyo, como me conoció ella a mi

Sakura – Fueron buenos tiempos

Eriol – Demasiado

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ El tiempo paso para ser mas exactos cuatro meses en los cuales ella cada vez parecía odiarlo mas y mas, llego abril, el primero para ser mas precisos, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura donde cumpliría veintiún años, ahora era oficialmente novia de Shaoran ya llevaban dos meses y eran muy felices. A pesar de que su cumpleaños había sido un día anterior lo festejaría ese día ya que paso su cumpleaños con su familia su mejor amigo y su novio en una pequeña fiesta._

_ La fiesta era en la casa de Shaoran y Eriol, era amplia además de un poco apartada de todo, por lo cual era mejor para una fiesta ya que no molestaría a nadie, una piscina en la parte trasera era el principal atractivo de la fiesta. _

_ Tomoyo trato de evitarlo y lo había logrado pero ahora que la fiesta se termino solo quedaron la festejada los dueños de la casa y ella._

_Tomoyo – Bueno creo que yo ya me voy_

_Sakura – Igual yo, muchas gracias fue genial la fiesta son muy amables_

_Eriol – No fue nada – Viendo a Tomoyo_

_Sakura – Ya nos vamos, nos…_

_Shaoran – Te llevo _

_Sakura – Pero… yo me voy con…_

_Tomoyo – No importa, yo tomare un taxi, así ustedes podrán estar a solas un rato_

_Sakura – ¿Segura? – Ella asintió – Bueno nos vemos luego_

_ Solo quedando Tomoyo y Eriol_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – Demonios… ¿por que el doctor aun no sale? – Golpeando una de las paredes blancas de aquel edifico, se encontraba tan desesperado

Sakura – Tranquilo

Eriol – Como quieres que lo este, mi esposa esta debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte

Shaoran – Ella vivirá, siempre ha luchado y no se rendirá ahora

Eriol – Su mayor deseo ahora es morir – Dijo tan perdido, sintiéndose mal, culpable, con ganas de morir junto con ella.

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_Como no recordar lo que sucedió después esa noche_

_Tomoyo – Yo ya me voy – Antes de que lograra salir el la detuvo_

_Eriol – Yo puedo llevarte_

_Tomoyo – No gracias, voy a tomar un taxi_

_Eriol – Es peligroso_

_Tomoyo – Se defenderme – Alejándose del chico_

_Eriol – No dejare que te vallas sola, así que puedo llevarte a tu casa o haré que te quedes en mi habitación, claro que no responderé por mis actos – Acercándose nuevamente a ella y acariciando su rostro_

_Tomoyo – ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estas loco o borracho? – Quitando la mano de el sobre su rostro._

_Eriol – Solo loco y además soy muy obstinado jamás acepto un no – Ella suspiro resignada_

_Tomoyo – Bien, será mejor que me lleves… Pero de verdad se defenderme_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – Saldré un momento – Y así fue, salio par ir a una tienda y compro unos cigarros, hacia tanto que no fumaba, ella así lo había pedido esa noche

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_Ambos iban callados, él tomo un cigarro y lo prendió para inhalar un poco del cigarro._

_Eriol – ¿Te molesta?_

_Tomoyo – A decir verdad… no soporto el olor pero es tu salud, opino que no deberías seguir fumando ya, tal vez nunca_

_Eriol – Bien – Y lo arrojo al camino igual que le cajetilla ella solo rodó los ojos para observar el camino por la ventanilla – ¿por que me detestas tanto?_

_Tomoyo – Porque eres un presumido pretencioso que piensa que con el hecho de decirle ángel a una mujer esta caerá rendida a sus pies_

_Eriol – De hecho les dijo que su belleza es como la de una flor en ocasiones con el roció de la mañana_

_Tomoyo – Eres un cínico – Sin apartar la vista a la carretera_

_Eriol – Solo te digo lo que quieres saber ya que imagino que por eso lo dijiste, ¿o no? ¿O puede ser que estés celosa?_

_Tomoyo – Si claro… celosa de ti, no lo creo – El detuvo el coche – ¿Por que te detienes? – Viéndolo al fin_

_Eriol – Admítelo te gusto_

_Tomoyo – ¿Sabes que? Mejor camino – Bajo del BMW y comenzó a caminar, y el la imito no sin antes cerrándolo bien – ¿Ahora me sigues? A caso estas jugando ¿o serás un acosador? – El se paro frente a ella y la vio a los ojos por un instante parecía que ella se desvanecería frente a el._

_Eriol – Tienes algo que me gusta, ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo? – Ella evito la mirada bajándola y negó solo con la cabeza – Bien ahora dímelo a la cara – Levantándole la mirada_

_Tomoyo – ¿Acaso no lo ves? Me gustas tanto que me da miedo y aun mas porque eres un conquistador que se aburre de una mujer y busca la siguiente sin importarle lo que deja atrás, y además… – De verdad iba a terminar pero unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron dándole un beso lleno de pasión._

_Eriol – Te quiero como no he querido a nadie mas… de verdad eres él ángel que yo esperaba – Nuevamente tomo su cara y la beso pero esta vez con ternura – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Prometo que siempre te seré fiel y estaré contigo el tiempo que me lo permitas_

_Tomoyo – Si – Susurrando _

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – Después de tanto accedió a ser mi novia cuando yo ni me lo merecía aunque siempre le he sido fiel, bueno puede decirse eso – Dio una ultima bocanada de humo al cigarro tirándolo para apagarlo e ingresar nuevamente al hospital


	4. La primera vez

Capitulo 3

La primera vez

Eriol – Después de tanto accedió a ser mi novia cuando yo ni me lo merecía aunque siempre le he sido fiel, bueno puede decirse eso – Dio una ultima bocanada de humo al cigarro tirándolo para apagarlo e ingresar nuevamente al hospital

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Solo dos semanas después tuvieron una fuerte pelea en la cual Tomoyo le dijo que no quería volver a verlo jamás. Esa noche fue al bar donde se encontró con una de sus "amigas" alta de cabello rubio, ojos azul claro, tez bronceada y un gran cuerpo aun mejor que el de Tomoyo o Sakura._

– _Hola Eriol, ¿Por que tan solo? ¿Donde dejaste a tu noviecita? – Dijo con una voz melosa y seductora – ¿no la dejan salir a estas horas? – Cambiando un poco su tono a uno mas juguetón sentándose al lado de el._

_Eriol – Terminamos – Simplemente contesto dando un trago al whisky frente a el – ¿Y que quieres aquí Megumi?_

_Megumi – No se… ¿que quieres tu? – Le dijo al oído y había entendido perfectamente lo que ella quería no era la primera vez que lo hacia con ella, no era la primera vez que lo había hecho con alguna otra._

_Eriol – Olvidar florcita solo eso – Una de las manos de la chica se poso en la pierna de el subiéndola poco a poco para llegar a donde terminaba al llegar al lugar sonrió satisfactoriamente_

_Megumi – Te gusta – Mientras acariciaba el lugar_

_Eriol – Vayámonos a otro lado – Bebiendo todo el whisky y dejando el pago y aun más de lo consumido._

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – Esa noche… ahora me arrepiento tanto

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Subieron al auto para llegar a un hotel donde continuaron tomando._

_Megumi – ¿Y por que terminaste con tu noviecita?_

_Eriol – Ella fue, por algo sin sentido_

_Megumi – Si yo fuera..._

_Eriol – Pero no lo eres y lo sabes – Dejando el trago y abalanzándose sobre ella para sentarse en la cama, pasando una de sus manos por la espalda bajando el cierre del vestido mientras que con la otra que paso bajo la falda del vestido le quito la ropa interior, la única que traía, al despojarla de su ropa él hizo lo mismo con su ayudo._

_Megumi – Apuesto que ella no juega así contigo – Jugando nuevamente con la entrepierna del chico._

_Eriol – No – Dijo arrojándola a la cama salvajemente y poniéndose sobre ella._

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – Ya les dijeron algo sobre Tomoyo? – Cuando llego con sus amigos

Sakura – Aun no

Eriol – Si la amo

Shaoran – Lo sabemos

Eriol – La lastime demasiado pero la sigo la amó con toda mi alma

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Ya era media noche, Tomoyo y el se habían reconciliado solo dos días después y claro que él no le dijo nada, ahora cumplían seis meses desde que se reconciliaron todo iba bien, ambos eran extremamente felices juntos._

_ Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de ella, ya que vivía sola no había nadie que impidiera algo._

_Tomoyo – Te AMO tanto que no imagines cuanto – Viendo un anillo en su mano – Es muy hermoso_

_Eriol – No tanto como tu mí amado ángel_

_Tomoyo – Eriol – Dijo antes de que él la tomara y la basara con tanta devoción y pasión, provocando que ella gimiera un poco_

_Eriol – Me encantas – Él la llevo hasta la habitación donde la poso delicadamente sobre la cama, aun besándola, el se separo un poco de ella – ¿Quieres hacerlo? – Ella asintió levemente y el continuo besándola, despojándola lentamente de sus ropas al mismo tiempo que ella torpemente le quitaba las de él _

_Tomoyo – Eriol… yo…_

_Eriol – ¿Si? – Le pregunto al oído, para besar sus sienes_

_Tomoyo – Aun soy virgen – Aquella confesión lo sorprendió mucho, solo había estado con una mujer virgen y eso ya hacia ocho años, así que después de eso actuó muy tierno y romántico aun mas de cómo lo estaba haciendo ya. Podría decirse que era la primera vez también para él ya que las demás odiaban admitirlo pero era solo sexo._

_Eriol – Puede dolerte un poco – Ella asintió – Tratare de que no sea tanto – Dijo abrazándola contra el basando su cabello para bajar por su frente luego una sien, continuando con su mejilla al llegar a sus labios despojo de su virginidad a la chica mientras la besaba, claro que no evito que gimiera de dolor – Disculpa_

_Tomoyo – No importa… solo… solo continua… me encantas Eriol Hiragisawa – Que bien se oía su nombre en aquella voz, así continuaron haciendo el amor_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – /Esos ocho meses que duramos como novios fueron maravillosos, y la boda, también la luna de miel aunque después contadas veces nos divertimos juntos/ – Pensó mostrando una cara de melancolía.


	5. Una boda para recordar

Capitulo 04

Una boda para recordar

Eriol – /Esos ocho meses que duramos como novios fueron maravillosos, y la boda, también la luna de miel aunque después contadas veces nos divertimos juntos/ – Pensó mostrando una cara de melancolía.

Sakura – No te pongas triste por el pasado, se que tienen un gran futuro

Eriol – Si – En eso salio un hombre de bata blanca

Medico – ¿Señor Hiragisawa? – Dijo el señor ya de edad avanzada

Eriol – Soy yo… ¿como esta mi esposa? – Muy angustiado

Medico – Su estado es estable, pero esas cortaduras en las venas son muy peligrosas, pudo haber muerto, de hecho ese era el objetivo, cuídela mucho señor, son muy jóvenes y tiene una vida por delante…

Eriol – ¿Puedo verla?

Medico – No, aun no, esperemos que pronto pueda verla señor Hiragisawa

Eriol – Gracias – El doctor se retiro y el leyó nuevamente la carta dirigida para el

Shaoran – ¿Podrías dejar de atormentarte tanto?

Eriol – No

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Después de todo el nerviosismo de aquel día, llego la esperada ceremonia donde Tomoyo Amamia y Eriol Hiragisawa unieron sus vidas, se veía tan hermosa aunque su vestido era sencillo y su lindo ramo de alcatraces; se veía tan bella que no pudo evitar sofreír de oreja a oreja al verla caminar de la mano del padre de su prima ya que su papa había muerto cuando ella tenia ocho años y su madre un año antes._

_ La recepción era hermosa centros de mesa con alcatraces y una vela, de hecho el salón solo estaba alumbrado con las velas de la las mesas y uno que otro foco con una luz en extremo tenue, la comida excelente todo era simplemente de ensueño._

_ En cuanto a la noche de bodas, era en la suite matrimonial del mejor hotel del Japón, celebrando con champagne y fresas naturales, deliciosas._

_Tomoyo – Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo_

_Eriol – Ahora imagina como estoy yo puedo estar con tigo todo el día y la noche sin que nos reprochen nada, vamos a tener hijos una enorme casa donde…_

_Tomoyo – Eriol, tranquilo… primero a viajar por Europa en nuestra luna de miel y luego hablamos del pequeño Ichigo y la linda Ame_

_Eriol – ¿Ya le pusiste nombre? – Sonriendo como un pequeño niño_

_Tomoyo – Si, ¿acaso tu no?_

_Eriol – Si pero yo pensé en Catherine y Christopher, me fascinaría ponerle así a mi hija_

_Tomoyo – Bueno luego vemos eso – Rodeando con sus brazos a su ahora esposo y se tiro a la cama junto con el – Es nuestra noche – Murmuro – Entendido Eriol – El solo sonrió para hacerle el amor_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Después de solo tres días aquella joven esposa de tan solo veinticuatro años aun no despertaba. El doctor la estaba examinando así que Eriol salio unos momentos, no se había movido del hospital y apenas había consumido algo de comer.

Medico – Señor Hiragisawa, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa – Saliendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba ella, el entro rápidamente

Eriol – Gracias – Al entrar vio a su esposa, sus cabellos rizados algo despeinado, su piel que era más blanca que la de su esposo estaba aun más pálida, sus labios se encontraban algo resecos, de su brazo salían varios cables y agujas, aquella imagen devasto al ojiazul por mas que la había visto en los últimos días no se acostumbraba a verla así – Tomoyo…

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ La fiesta transcurría normal, ella parecía feliz, con una gran sonrisa al lado de su esposo hasta que llego un accionista y se lo robo un poco, ella hablaba con su amiga y prima Sakura._

_ Una hora después la encontró en el balcón solo viendo las estrellas con un aire de melancolía muy notable en sus ojos sin el brillo que tanto deseaba y amaba, quería acercarse, mas no se atrevió, solo la admiro de lejos a su triste ángel._

_ Un rato después antes de ingresar al salón, oyó de ella un largo suspiro de dolor seguido por una lagrima rebelde y caprichosa que al momento de llegar a la mejilla fue eliminada por la mujer sin pasar desapercibida por Eriol._

_Eriol – Tomoyo, debemos entrar – Al fin rompiendo ese largo silencio para que la señora Hiragisawa le prestara atención._

_Tomoyo – ¿Cuanto llevas ahí? – Fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa_

_Eriol – Acabo de salir, ¿por? – Mintiendo_

_Tomoyo – Solo preguntaba – y ambos entraron_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

La habitación era terrible, odiaba los hospitales, no tanto como su esposa pero aun así no se quedaba muy atrás.

Eriol – Mi ángel, te ate y te corte las alas, discúlpame, fui un entupido por enojarme por algo sin sentido, te amo más que nada en este mundo, y te abandone, cuando mis padres murieron, me entregue tanto a las empresas que no recordé que estabas ahí

Mil disculpas aun no he podido agradecer a todos los que me han apoyado y me han animado a continuar subiendo mi historia pero aun así les agradezco que me manden sus mensajes. Ya casi salgo de vacaciones y pronto mandare agradecimientos


	6. Lo que sucedio

Capitulo 5

Lo que sucedió

La habitación era terrible, odiaba los hospitales, no tanto como su esposa pero aun así no se quedaba muy atrás.

Eriol – Mi ángel, te ate y te corte las alas, discúlpame, fui un entupido por enojarme por algo sin sentido, te amo más que nada en este mundo, y te abandone, cuando mis padres murieron, me entregue tanto a las empresas que no recordé que estabas ahí

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_ Eran las cinco de la tarde a las siete y treinta llegarían sus amigos para darles una noticia muy importante a ambos o al menos eso se suponía, la chica de mirada violeta de biseles azules entro a bañarse, dejando calentando la comida, después de todo no tardaría mas de veinte minutos en el baño, diez minutos mas tarde se metió a la tina para relajarse un poco y otros cinco minutos escucho un grito proveniente de la cocina._

_Tomoyo – Buen día para llegar temprano – Tomo su bata de baño azul cielo y salio, para bajar las escaleras – ¿Que ocurre Eriol?_

_Eriol – Como se te ocurre dejar la cocina sola, cuando preparas la cena – Comento en reproche_

_Tomoyo – No fueron ni veinte minutos – Tratando de mantener la serenidad _

_Eriol – Pudo haber ocurrido un accidente – Sin ceder_

_Tomoyo – No pasa nada, aun le falta mucho tiempo al pavo para que este, discúlpame – Dijo como una niña que fue regañada_

_Eriol – ¿Acaso no sabes hacer nada? – Pregunto pero fue mas como una reprimenda._

_Tomoyo – Y tu lo único que sabes hacer es discutir – Un poco molesta pero tranquila._

_Eriol – No es verdad – Sin admitir lo que pasaba._

_Tomoyo – Desde casi tres años no sabes ni que existo, a menos que haya una fiesta – Al fin perdió la cordura y grito._

_Eriol – Mis padres murieron, debo encargarme de las empresas – Justificándose inútilmente._

_Tomoyo – Los míos también pero aun estoy aquí, debo atender las empresas pero estoy aquí, o… – Tratando de hacer que su esposo entrara en razón._

_Eriol – Sabes que no pienso discutir… vuelvo en dos horas – Tranquilizándose un poco._

_Tomoyo – Ya ni podemos discutir – Deteniendo las lagrimas – Valla matrimonio el nuestro_

_Eriol – No tardo – Salio cerrando la puerta atrás de el, dejando a la joven llorando_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Varias horas pasaron y el estaba ahí solo sujetando la mano fría de su esposa, pasando su pulgar sobre la venda en su muñeca.

Eriol – Perdóname, Tomoyo perdóname

* * * Flash – Back * * *

_Dos horas habían pasado desde que el se marcho de la mansión, supuso que todo estaría listo y así era, la mesa estaba puesta y la comida lista en la cocina, pero todo estaba en silencio, cosa que le llamo la atención al empresario, rápidamente subió las escaleras para entrar a la pieza que compartía con su esposa, un mal presentimiento se apodero de él y tenia razón al entrar al baño de la pieza… la vio ahí, arreglada, con un vestido del tono de sus ojos cinco dedos arriba de sus rodillas y de tirantes, bien maquillada unos zapatos negros sin embargo el agua de la tina se teñía de rojo, el tomo sus muñecas y las vendo improvisadamente con fragmentos que el mismo rompía de toallas que estaban cerca del lugar._

_Eriol – Tomoyo, ¿que hiciste? – La cargo y la llevo a la cama, para después llamar a emergencias, estaba muy preocupado y asustado, ahí cuando vio la carta que escribió su esposa, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, la ambulancia no tardo en llegar y llevarla al hospital donde leyó la carta por primera vez, la segunda vez que la leía, sonó su celular, era Shaoran – Bueno_

_Shaoran – ¿Donde están? ¿Recuerdan la cena?_

* * * Fin Flash – Back * * *

Eriol – No sabes como lo siento Tomoyo, siento todo lo que te hice, por favor no me dejes te necesito a mi lado, porque te amo, porque eres todo para mi – Apretó un poco la mano y no mucho tiempo después que fue correspondido – ¡Tomoyo! – Notablemente feliz


	7. Una noticia feliz

Capitulo 6

Una noticia feliz

Eriol – No sabes como lo siento Tomoyo, siento todo lo que te hice, por favor no me dejes te necesito a mi lado, porque te amo, porque eres todo para mi – Apretó un poco la mano y no mucho tiempo después que fue correspondido – ¡Tomoyo! – Notablemente feliz

Tomoyo – Hola – El se acerco a ella para besarla – Eriol yo – Hablando débilmente evitando el beso.

Eriol – No, tu no, yo fui un idiota que te olvido, que te dejo abandonada, que hubiera preferido que me cambiaras por otro a verte muerta

Tomoyo – Lo siento – Dijo en un murmuro

Eriol – Igual que yo – Ella se sentó con dificultad en la cama y al la abrazo con tanta ternura y amor – Te amo no es solo amistad, ni cariño… yo te amo – Y esta vez si la beso desbordando ternura y pasión en un beso como el que hace tanto se daban

Tomoyo – Yo también, perdóname por dudarlo, es solo que… – La beso rápida y dulcemente

Eriol – Yo también lo hice, perdóname tú

* * * Dos años y medio después* * *

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo mayor del matrimonio Li, el nombre del festejado era Shang cumplía dos años unos ojos verde como su mamá y cabellos despeinados castaño oscuro como el papá además del carácter de este, esa era la gran noticia que tenían Sakura y Shaoran, pero ahora tenían una pequeña niña de solo tres meses poseía unos ojos ámbar y cabellos claros el nombre de esta Nadeshiko.

Tras todo este tiempo Tomoyo iba sola a terapias lunes y viernes, los miércoles iba junto con su esposo, por recomendaciones iban los domingos de paseo y a veces se daban toda la semana, ahora ambos eran felices y habían revivido aquella llama que los unió y ya era mas intensa que la primera vez.

Shaoran – Eriol, ¿pedemos hablar un poco de negocios?

Eriol – Pues…

Tomoyo – Puedes ir, yo quiero hablar con Sakura, y jugar un poco con Nadeshiko – Siendo ella quien se fue con su amiga – Hola, ¿ocurre algo?

Sakura – Tengo que traer la comida, pero no puedo con Nadeshiko y busco a mi esposo

Tomoyo – Yo puedo ayudarte, ya que Shaoran esta con Eriol ya sabes como son

Sakura – ¿Puedes cuidarla?

Tomoyo – Me encantaría – Cargándola – Esta hermosa

Sakura – Ahora vuelvo – Y entro a la casa, varios minutos Tomoyo jugo con Nadeshiko

Eriol – Serás una buena madre – Dándole un tierno beso

Tomoyo – Eso ya lo veremos, pronto

Eriol – Preciosa, ¿estas…?

Tomoyo – Si… estoy embarazada – Con una gran sonrisa al igual que el

Sakura – ¡Ah! ¿En serio? – Grito detrás de ellos

Shaoran – Felicidades – Un poco mas discreto que su esposa

Sakura – ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes? – Cargando a su hija

Tomoyo – Solo cuatro meses

Sakura – El tiempo pasa volando en estas ocasiones… apuesto que será una linda niña

Tomoyo – Ja ja ja – Rió nerviosa

Eriol – ¿Qué pasa? – Abrazándola por la cintura

Tomoyo – Serán gemelos – Viendo a su esposo sorprendido como no lo hacia casi nunca además de que la soltó y se separo un poco de ella

Sakura – Entonces…

Shaoran – Dejémonos solos un poco… quieres amor

Sakura – Pero – Por desgracia fue llevada a otro lado por el señor Li

Tomoyo – ¿No te agrado la sorpresa? – Pregunto como niña pequeña

Eriol – Es solo que no me esperaba que fueran dos… solo… es que déjame pensar

Tomoyo – Cielo… no pienses, solo siente – Dijo un poco triste

Eriol – Entonces… te diré que me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra – La beso con tanta devoción al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba cosa que ella respondió.

Fin del capítulo… espero que les guste, después de hacer sufrir tanto a Sakura, es justo un pequeño descanso, espero que les guste y disculpen por no actualizar antes, pero este fin de semestre se junto tanto el trabajo, que bueno.

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, recuerden que la hago para ustedes.


	8. Ayuda

Necesito ayuda de los lectores de mis historias… ahora que finalice una de mis creaciones: ¿Solo el final?, hare una nueva historia la cual ya tengo una gran idea para hacerla, tomare una hermosa canción que le gusta a mi esposo pero aun no se qué personajes tomar si Saku y Shao o Tomoyo y Eriol…

Por favor quisiera que me dijeran, con ambas parejas puedo realizar la historia, claro que dependiendo de la pareja que escojan seria el curso de esta, y por supuesto que decidan la que decidan la otra pareja estará presente en menor proporción, gracias.


	9. Un nuevo inicio

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo inicio

* * * Otros cuatro meses mas * * *

Ambos descansaban en aquella habitación, estaban viendo televisión cuando ella sintió una contracción… todo normal, pero a esta le siguieron más y cada vez mas seguidas.

Tomoyo – Eriol, ya es hora

Eriol – ¿De que?... ¿que? Pero aun faltan tres semanas

Tomoyo – Dije… ¡ya es hora! – Casi gritando – Llévame al hospital… ¡ahora!

Eriol – Si solo voy por las cosas – Un poco asustado, hace tiempo que su esposa no le gritaba, aunque claro esta vez era por otra razón

Varias horas después, estaban ya Sakura y Shaoran en el hospital, Eriol como la mayoría de los padres primerizos, hubiera hecho un hoyo en el piso.

Shaoran – Recuerda lo que me dijiste… tranquilízate ella esta bien igual que los niños – Un poco más en broma que otra cosa

Eriol – Quiero verla

Sakura – Debiste entrar con ella

Eriol – Lo malo es que ella no quiso – En eso salio el medico – Doctor Yamazaki ¿como esta mi esposa?, ¿los niños?, ¿que son? – Se apresuro a preguntar

Yamazaki – Su esposa esta perfectamente, déjeme felicitarlo tiene usted una hermosa niña y un varón muy fuerte, en unos minutos podrá pasar a verla y les llevaran a sus hijos, los están arreglando

Eriol – Gracias

Sakura – Felicidades ya eres papá

Shaoran – Solo espero que se parezcan a la mamá, ya que el padre

Eriol – ¿Desde cuando eres bromista?

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando permitieron la entrada de Eriol a la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

Eriol – Hola, preciosa – Dejando un florero con flores en el mueble a su lado

Tomoyo – Hola – Levantándose un poco justo para que el la besara rápidamente

Eriol – ¿Como estas? – Sentándose a su lado

Tomoyo – Muy cansada y adolorida con sueño hambre…pero feliz… ¿ya los viste?

Eriol – Aun no, pero ya los traen para acá… gracias

Tomoyo – Eh… ¿Por qué? – En eso llegaron con dos bultos, uno rosa y el otro azul – Mis bebes

Enfermera – Cualquier cosa me hablan señores Hiragisawa – Ambos asintieron y se fueron

Eriol – Por ser tú y darme dos maravillosos hijos… Ame e Ichigo

Tomoyo – ¿Aun lo recuerdas?

Eriol – ¿Como no hacerlo?

Tomoyo – Estaba pensando en Catherine y Christopher

Eriol – Pero…

Shaoran – No discutan, pueden tener mas

Tomoyo – Se nota que nunca has dado a luz, no quiero tener más hijos, ahora entiendo porque soy hija única, así que se llamaran Catherine y Christopher, ¿cierto?

Eriol – Ichigo y Ame, ¿o tenemos mas?

Tomoyo – Tenlos tu… o adopta… tu mayor anhelo es tener una hija con el nombre de Catherine

Sakura – Que tal… Ame Catherine Hiragisawa y…

Shaoran – Christopher Ichigo Hiragisawa – El matrimonio Hiragisawa se observo

Tomoyo – Bien

Eriol – Pero les diremos Ichigo y Ame

Tomoyo – Obstinado, los llamáramos Kathy y Chris – Los señores Li solo se vieron entre si

Eriol – ¿Y yo soy el obstinado?

Sakura – Luego volvemos – Saliendo junto con su esposo

Shaoran – Así nos veíamos nosotros

Sakura – Se ve que van bien

Tomoyo – Si tu lo eres

Eriol – Pero les diremos como te dije

Tomoyo – No… les – El la beso rápidamente – Con eso no me convencerás – Esta ves la beso con tanta dulzura y pasión siendo correspondida

Eriol – ¿Y ahora?

Tomoyo – Mmm… Pues… ya se… Kathy e Ichigo… que tal

Eriol – Bien… te amo

Tomoyo – Y yo a ti – Uniéndose en un beso que ambos desearon fuera eterno.

Fin


End file.
